Daughter of Shadows
by Lady-Mystra-Daugther-Of-Hades
Summary: Theresa Potter lost her parents at a young age. But what if one of her parents is actually a greek god. Will she finally be able to fit in and make friends? And how come she has these special powers that the other wizards and witches don't have? femHarry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back again. I didn't really like the way I'd written the story so far and decided to begin from the start again. The basic story line is the same, I mostly changed the person in which it is told (from first person to third person) and the characters with whom she'll interact while at Hogwarts. Oh, and I also moved the years up a bit so that they'll fall in more nicely with the Percy Jackson timeline. In this story fem!Harry (Theresa) was born in July 31 1992, while Percy was born on October 31 1992. This'll make Theresa a couple of months older than Percy. I hope you'll like this version as much as the previous one (and hopefully even more). Please keep in mind while reading this that English isn't my first language and mistakes could be made. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Regretfully I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

"Blah.." Speaking.

"_Blah.."_ Thoughts.

_Blah _Writing.

*Blah* Sounds.

**Daughter of Shadows Chapter 1 **

**October 31th 1993**

A loud bang could be heard as probably another door was smashed open. The sound of footsteps kept getting closer. Just as a beautiful red haired woman with emerald eyes, which were vastly filling with tears, put a baby girl, her daughter with the same emerald eyes, into a crib, the door blasted off its hinges and a pale man with blood red eyes and snakelike features entered the room.

After making sure Theresa, her daughter, was wearing a necklace with a black miniature shield hanging from the chain, she turned around to face the intruder.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she begged the man in desperation.

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " Before she could finish her sentence the man pointed his want at her.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" And Lily Potter's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Ma! Ma!" She cried in confusion. Why wasn't her mother responding to her like she always does? Her cries caused the man to finally look at her. He pointed his wand at the child, casting the killing curse for the third time that day…, but it never reached its intended target. Before it could, a black barrier appeared around Theresa, causing the curse to rebound and hit its caster. The necklace giving of the same light as which makes up the barrier. The only evidence that a curse had been fired was the lightning bolt scar, which now adorned her forehead, and the black robes that lay at the foot of the crib with their owner nowhere in sight.

**Saturday, July 24, 2004  
**

Another boring day, thought Tessa as she woke up that morning. Tessa, short for Theresa, is a girl of average height, 1,50m, has long, black, unruly hair that hides an almost faded lightning bolt scar on her forehead most of the time, and emerald eyes. Why was she expecting today to be boring? Well, she didn't really have any friends and her relatives deeply dislike her. The only person she usually spends time with is her English teacher, Mrs. Dodds. She would always make time for Tessa and help her with her exercises. You see, Tessa has ADHD and therefore sometimes had trouble staying focused in class. Mrs. Dodds helped her find ways to keep focused and often recommended books she should read that were interesting enough to hold her attention for longer than 10 minutes at a time. It was still in the middle of summer break, so no Mrs. Dodds.

While pondering over what to do, she started to get ready for the day. Grabbing her clothes she headed towards the bathroom. Her room was across from it on the second floor. In the past her room served as Dudley's, Tessa's cousin, second bedroom. During that time, Tessa's bedroom consisted of the small cupboard under the stairs, but something happened a couple of years ago. Something that scared her relatives, so bad that they gave her Dudley's second bedroom and wouldn't dare raise their voices towards her anymore. Fortunately they even stopped giving her all those ridiculous chores she used to do, like gardening and cooking. Who in their right minds would let a child do all the cooking? The only thing she still did was clean up her own room, but she always tried to keep it well organised, so that wasn't that hard.

Dressed in a black dress in a grid print and with a layered dipped back hem that falls to just above her knees _( int . debenhams at/ product / girl-s-black-grid-print-dress / 232020508660 / ?categoryId=839139 link for dress, remove spaces to use) _, a black leatherette asymmetric biker jacket on top of that _( int . Debenhams at / product / girl-s-black-leatherette-asymmetric-biker-jacket / 232020504060 / ?categoryId=839139 link for jacket)_ and a black legging she made her way downstairs. As usual it was only her aunt that was downstairs. Her uncle and cousin liked to sleep in and wake up with breakfast already made. Also as usual she wouldn't join them. _"I don't like them, they don't like me, so why should I spend unnecessary time in their presence?" _

Grabbing a piece of toast and stuffing an apple inside a pocket of her jacket, she made to head right back upstairs again, but seeing the mail put a stop to that plan. _"I wonder, maybe there's something interesting in there." _That caused her to grab the mail and leaf through the envelopes, while nibbling on her toast. _"Taxes….advertisement….more taxes…..Oh, this could be interesting."  
_

_Ms. T. Potter_

_Smallest bedroom_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Just as she was about to open the envelope, her aunt walked into the hallway, probably to get the mail. It looked like She wanted to scold Tessa, but a glare was all it took to shut her up. Tessa had during her time at the Dursleys after the incident learnt of a way to get her relatives to leave her alone and to treat her like a normal human being and not a slave like they used to. Strange things would happen around her, when she was angry. Nothing bad ever happened, but it was enough to frighten her relatives into cooperation. Nowadays all they needed was for Tessa to glare at them and they would back off.

Tessa wasn't cruel, no doubt her relatives would say otherwise, so she took the steps needed to reach her aunt and held out all of the mail except for the one addressed to her of course. Cautiously her aunt reached for the envelopes and quickly made her escape back to the kitchen. Still holding the envelope she headed upstairs, all the way wondering about who send it and what would be inside of it.

After flopping down on her bed, she opened the envelope and began reading.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY _

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Terms begin on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva _McGonagall_,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"_Alright, it could be a prank, but maybe all that weird stuff happening around me is magic? I could send them a reply, but how?"_

*tap* *tap*

Searching for the source of the sound she saw a little brown owl, _"A screech owl?" _tapping the window. Curious she opened it and the owl flew inside, perching itself next to her on the bed.

"Hey little one, what are you doing here?" She asked not really expecting an answer, but he did answer. In his one way, of course, by pointing with his leg to an empty sheet of paper lying around on my text. Not really understanding it, she kept looking at the owl in question, until it got frustrated and lightly peck her hand.

"Ow!"

Quite persistent was the owl in getting her to understand, so it flew up and landed next to the sheet. Alternately looking at her and back to the sheet. Suddenly the answer hit her in the face. It wanted her to write a letter, probably in answer to the one she received. _"Was the owl the one to deliver it to her in the first place? It doesn't seem possible, but maybe with magic it could be."_

Quickly writing a letter asking more information about the school and were it would be possible to buy the needed supplies, she tied the finished letter to the foot of the owl with a piece of lint she had lying around on her desk. It immediately took off to presumably deliver the letter.

"_At least today wasn't boring"_ She thought as pulled an apple from her pocket and grabbed a nearby book to read.

**Sunday, July 25, 2004**

As usual Tessa got up early the next day and headed downstairs wearing a dark grey AC/DC t-shirt with her leather jacket, the same as the day before, and jeans in a really dark shade of red that make them look almost black. Always being up and ready at 8 am really comes in handy today, since the door rang at 9 am and there was nobody else to answer the door. Her uncle and cousin were still asleep and probably wouldn't wake for another hour like usual during the weekend and her aunt was in the shower, getting up earlier than her family to make them breakfast. So it was up to her to answer the door. She really didn't expect to find someone dressed like she just stepped out of some fantasy movie.

"Good morning. My name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm here to see Theresa Potter and her guardians. Are they home?" She asked politely.

"Good morning, ma'am. I'm Theresa, but my relatives aren't up and about yet. Aren't you the deputy headmistress of that school? What was it…um…Hogwash?"

She smiled at that. "Yes, I am. And it's Hogwarts, Miss Potter, not Hogwash. And I do really need to speak to your family to ask them their permission to take you shopping for school supplies. Or if they would like to join us."

"Well, I don't really think they'll mind me going shopping for school supplies. I'm allowed to go to the bookstore with one of my teachers all the time. And I really don't want to bother them with something like this." Tessa replied _"More like I don't want her to see my awful relatives."_

"If you are sure. We really do need to hurry up. We're on a tight schedule if we want to get your supplies and still have time left for you to answer questions."

"Um, what about money."

"Your parents set up a trust vault for you to pay for school. You will be able to use that for your supplies as well. We'll make a quick stop at the bank first. Are you ready to go now, Miss Potter?"

"Yes, I'm ma'am. How are we getting there?" She wondered.

"This will be your first time experiencing magical means of travel. We'll be apparating there. I am told it is a lot like teleporting. Though, I have to warn you it's really disorientating for people the first time, dear, so make sure you keep a hold of my arm even when we've arrived." Professor McGonagall replied, holding her arm out for me to take. Tessa wavered at that. People normally didn't like toughing her. They said she was unnatural cold or just plain unnatural. It was the main reason she had no friends at school. Maybe the professor wouldn't notice it through the thick layer of clothes she wears. Or maybe it's normal for magic people. Deciding to go ahead, but still prepared for rejection, she took a hold of the offered arm. The professor only smiled at her and reminded her again to keep a firm hold of her arm and they were off. Everything went black around here and she felt like she was pressed very hard from all directions. It was getting harder to breath, her eyeballs were being forced back into her head and her eardrums felt like they would explode any minute now because of the pressure. Just when she decided she couldn't stand it anymore, the feeling abruptly disappeared and she was standing in a dark alleyway. A new feeling abruptly took its place: The need to vomit. Fortunately she was able to push down the feeling and slowly looked up to her companion. Professor McGonagall looked really concerned, probably because her face was even whiter than before the apparition.

"Alright there, dear?"

"Yeah, I mean yes, I think I'm alright. Just have to steady myself." She replied and took a couple of deep breaths.

"I'll take you to the wizarding bank, Gringotts. I've to take care of some business after that, will you be alright on your own? I'll buy your books for you and potion ingredients, will you be able to buy the rest from the list?" She asked Tessa handing her the list with everything she'll need for school on it. Reading it over once she nodded and said she could. Together they went on their way to this Gringotts as they emerged from a small alley at the beginning of a much larger one that really looked magical. However it was a bit to boisterous and colourful for her taste. She preferred places that were a little darker and not quite as loud as this place. It's not that she's against loud noises, on the contrary for she really loved rock music and those songs could be especially loud, but it's just harder for her to concentrate with all those different noises and colours distracting her.

After what seemed like forever they reached an imposing snow-white, multi storied, marble building that towers over the neighbouring shops. They climbed a set of white stairs that lead up to a set of burnished bronze doors. Flanking to doors were small humanoid creatures, who were more than a head shorter than Tessa, had swarthy, clever faces and very long fingers and feet. At Tessa's questioning look the professor told her that they were called goblins. They handle the money of the wizarding world and could be really greedy and vicious.

Walking further brought them to another set of doors. Engraved on these silver doors were the words:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

When they walked through these doors, also flanked with goblins, they arrived in a vast marble hall with long counters stretching along its length with multiple doors behind them. There were approximately a hundred goblins sitting at the counters.

A goblin at the desk helped Tessa and professor McGonagall, when she was sure Tessa was going to be alright, left her by herself. A wild trip in one of the bank's carts later and she was standing with a goblin called Griphook before her Vault. He helped her understand the currency and told her how much she would need to pay for all her supplies. Before she could get back in the cart he stopped her.

"Heir Potter, there is something else you should have." Griphook said and handed her a thick, heavy envelope with her name on it. "You should only open it when you're sure nobody can read over your shoulder. It holds information that you shouldn't share with anyone, unless they already know of it. This was left in our care by your father the day you were born. We were ordered to give it to you the first time you set foot in our bank. As you can see, that would be today."

Questions raced through her mind. The most prominent one: _"What could her dad have given her?"_

"Um…..thank you Griphook. I'll be careful when and where I'll read it."

The only response she got was a toothed, somewhat vicious smile, before he ushered her into the cart and it took off. After that she quickly left the bank and started her shopping. Nothing noteworthy happened while she got her supplies. Having bought everything she needed already except for her wand, she headed to Ollivander's shop that had caught her attention earlier. But before she could reach it, something flew past her hand and landed on her shoulder. There perched on her shoulder could now be seen a small rusty coloured owl. It was stocky, short-tailed, with a tail of approximately 8 cm, a large round head with prominent white ear tufts, yellow eyes, small yellowish bill and a total length of 23 cm. Still busy observing it, and it her, they didn't notice a man frantically running up to them.

"I'm really sorry, child." He said and shocked them both in looking up to him. "That bloody bird just got away from me. Here I'll get it off for you."

As he reached for it she unfroze. "Um…sir, would it maybe be possible for me to buy it. It seems awfully attached to me as it is and an owl could always come in handy."

"Sure kid, if you follow me up to my store."

And that is how Tessa got herself a female eastern screech owl, as the shopkeeper had told her. She named her Hel, after the goddess of Death and ruler of Helheim in Norse mythology. With Hel still perched on her shoulder she finally made her way to Ollivander's wand shop. It's a rather old place with small, long boxes lining the walls.

"Good afternoon, Miss Potter. It seemed just yesterday that your mother stood there, waiting for her first wand. She favoured a willow wand, 10 1/4", swishy and nice for Charm work, well I say favoured, but it is really the wand that favours the witch or wizard, Miss Potter. Your father on the other hand would never need a wand. I can recall every meeting with him perfectly. Not that there were many." He muttered the last part. "But enough about your parents. You're here for a want of course." And before she could react, he had already disappeared between the stacks of boxes, probably containing wants. He soon came back and let her try all different kind of wands, but none would work for her. The one that came closest to working was one with a phoenix core and made of holy wood, but it didn't feel quite right. He returned again, muttering under his breath something like "I should have started with this one." and handed her an 11'' inch long cypress wand with a core that consisted of a string of hairs from a cerberus. The result was a bunch of black and green spark and Olivander congratulated her with her new wand. She paid for it and was about to leave when Ollivander's words made her stop in her tracks.

"Miss Potter, I must suggest you open that envelope soon. A lot of what is to come will make more sense to you. Good luck to you and may the gods be with you."

A last nod to acknowledge his words and she left. _"Where's a safe place to open it, though? Maybe I can go to that Leaky Cauldron place I'm supposed to meet the professor. She described it as a pub, so maybe there's some dark corner table where I'll be able to get some privacy." _Her mind made up, she headed to where she believed the pub would be. But it wasn't there. Only an empty stone wall was. Before she could ask for directions, the stones of the wall began moving, forming an opening large enough for a couple of people to pass through. A woman and two children stepped through and deciding to check it out, Tessa passed them by heading into the opposite direction where hopefully the Leaky Cauldron would be. The doorway lead to a chilly courtyard and the rear of the pub. When she entered the pub it was half full. Some tables were taken, but enough were empty so she should be able to get some privacy.

Tom, the barkeeper, showed her to a table in a secluded section, but with a great view of the back entrance. After ordering and receiving some soup and tea, Tessa opened the envelope. Inside were a black beaded bracelet and a letter. Getting the bracelet out first, she held it up to her face. Upon closer inspection some Greek symbols in silver could be found on the beads and a single black sword charm. _"Okay, this looks kind of nice. I wonder what my dad has to say." _

_Theresa,_

_You will have received this letter the first time you set foot inside the bank of Gringotts. The goblins have always been alleys of our family. If you're ever in need of aid go to them and they'll be able to help you. _

_On to other matters, the reason for this letter. I'm sorry to tell you this, but James Potter is not your biological father, but your adopted father. He had always known you were not his, but he still loved you dearly and he even blood adopted you. Lily Potter nee Evans had a child with me. We met after she had graduated Hogwarts and she somehow caught my eye. She was a special woman and I deeply loved her. _

_After a while she became pregnant with you. We couldn't have been happier the moment we found out, but after the happy bliss faded away we came to realise the danger you would be in. Especially from my family. It was too soon for them to find out about you. That was when one of Lily's best friends, James, offered a solution. Nobody knew it yet, except for Lily, but James was sterile. That lead to James marrying Lily and him pretending to be your father, until the moment you were born and he could blood adopt you in secret. It essentially made James your second father, so you'd be able to continue the Potter family._

_I was there for your birth, but had to cut all times after that to protect both you and Lily. You'll start Hogwarts soon and I'll try and contact you there. It isn't safe yet to know my name, but know that I love you, my daughter. Included with this letter is a bracelet. Keep it on you at all times. It'll keep you safe. _

_Stay safe and out of trouble Theresa._

_H._

While reading tears had welled up in her eyes. She put her bracelet on and put the letter away. Fortunately her jacket covered it, so she wouldn't have to explain it to professor McGonagall. As she was contemplating the cold feeling, far too cold to be natural, her bracelet gave off, the professor entered the pub and Tessa headed over to her. They exchanged some words and the professor handed her the rest of her supplies. Afterwards she apparated them both back to the Dursleys and leaves after a quick goodbye.

"Well, that was quite an eventful day." She thought as she headed inside and immediately took the stairs up to her room, dragging her trunk behind her.

**Well, this concludes the first chapter of the rewritten Daughter of Shadows. I really hope you enjoyed it. I'll delete all older chapters and I hope to have finished the next chapter sometime next week. **


	2. Author Note!

**A/N: THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE (but you can find one, sort of, if you reread chapter one)! I just wanted to tell you guys that I've decided to rewrite the story. I didn't really like the way I had written it and wanted to change it. I've deleted all previous chapters and posted the first rewritten chapter as chapter one. So you can read the first rewritten chapter. I'll try to get the second one up sometime next week. I hope you enjoy my story! Please leave a review with your opinion and suggestions for the story.**


End file.
